Future Madness
by chemicalxrachel
Summary: Tamako Taisho is the daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome Taisho, two of the most powerful people in present-day Tokyo. They have secrets though. Inuyasha is a hanyou, and Tamako a hanyou as well. She is his youngest and only daughter. What will Inuyasha do when his only daughter falls for a wolf demon from the bad side of town?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Whats a girl to do when her father is a 500 year old powerful hanyou, married to a human miko the same age? If that wasn't intimidating enough, he owns a multi-million dollar company and is probably one of the most powerful men in Tokyo. Tamako Taisho is Inuyasha Taishos only young daughter. And to add to it all she has four older brothers. How will her falling in love go over with the hanyou? And with a poor wolf demon that lives on the bad side of Tokyo to boot!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 1: Friends

The spring in Tokyo was always beautiful. Cherry blossoms bloomed all over the place, birds were chirping, the weather was all around gorgeous. And, Tamako Taisho found herself utterly unable to concentrate on anything while in school during the summer. She always found herself staring out of the window, half paying attention to anything the teacher was saying.

Sure, she got good marks on her tests and reports. But she still longed to be outside.

She just wanted to go home. Sometimes she hated being at school, concealing some of the things that made her who she was from the humans that surrounded her. Demons were not common now a days, and most had to wear items to conceal themselves. Her father sometimes spoke of days where he could wander around Japan without having to hide himself and what he was. But, those days were long, long gone.

Sitting at her desk in class, her eyes looking out the window, closed halfway. Leaning her chin in her hand and letting out a soft sigh, closing her eyes halfway. Feeling her friend nudge her, she blinked and looked up at the board.

"Ms. Taisho. If you cannot pay attention by yourself in class, I will insist that you read from the book out loud for everyone." their teacher said.

Pouting softly. Great, she was caught again. Moving to stand up and nodding. "Yes Sir." she said. Picking up her book and looking at it slowly, blinking a little. "Uhh...where was I supposed to read from again?" she asked.

The teacher looked at her with a disappointing look, shaking his head. "Page 209, paragraph two."

Nodding a little, she looked down at her book, finding the paragraph he was talking about and beginning to read it out loud. All the while thinking about how much she hated her teacher for constantly trying to embarrass her like that. Who did he think he was, after all? Didn't he know who her father was?

After she was finished reading, slowly she took her seat again once the teacher said she could, a sigh coming from her lips. She probably should go back to paying attention.

Some people would describe her as a 'princess.' Her father owned one of the largest corporations in all of Japan, and her mother owned a very successful doctors office where she used her miko powers to doctor the sick humans. She always got everything she wanted, and her father tended to dote on her more than he ever had with her four brothers. Probably because she was his only daughter, and she was only seventeen.

But, not many people actually got to know her because of it. A lot of the people in school were nice to her. She was considered popular. But she knew that wasn't because of who she was, but instead because of who her father was. And with all that, she was never really close to any of her friends.

When the bell rang to let them out of classes for the day, she let out a happy sigh, moving to start standing up.

"Hey Tamako!" she heard one of her friends say, making her shake her head before looking up at her.

Plastering a smile on her face. "Hey Elsa." she said halfheartedly.

"What're you doing after school?" Elsa asked, leaning against her desk.

People seemed to start to converge around her. _Great..._ she thought.

Shrugging a little to them. "Oh, nothing. Just going to head home."

"Ohh come on Tamako, you should come out with us. It'll be fun." another one of her friends chimed in.

She smiled to them, shaking her head as slid her books into her school case before she started to walk a bit past them. "Sorry, but I've just gotta get home today!" she said with a wave.

Walking out of the classroom, trying to get away from them as she held her case in her fingers a bit tightly, trying to hurry a little out of the classroom and down the hallway. But, she wasn't looking where she was going really, and she ran straight into a strong mans chest, making her stumble back a little. Both of their bags fell from their hands, the clasp of hers breaking open and books spilling out.

"Oh man...great..." she said. Moving to kneel down a little, starting to gather her books. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." she said to the person she'd bumped into, not even really looking up at them.

"S'okay." the males voice said as he knelt down to help her. "I wasn't looking either. Here, let me help you." he said.

Their hands reached for the same book, and she finally looked up at him. Her golden brown eyes meeting his cerulean ones, making her blush a little.

She wasn't an ugly girl, not at all. She had her mothers looks, and a mixture of her parents eyes, making them golden brown. With her concealment bracelet on, she had regular human ears, teeth and fingernails. Her long dark silver hair was done in a braid that fell over one shoulder, and she wore the usual school uniform. A dark blue skirt with a white button up top, a blue tie and a blue blazer, with her white stockings and brown shoes.

And, looking at this boy, she blushed. He was so handsome, with sharp cerulean eyes and long brown hair tied up in a high pony tail. His face held manly features, but he looked about her age. She wondered why she'd never met him before.

"H-Hi..." she said nervously.

He flashed her a smile, picking up her book and offering it to her. "Hi yourself."

"I um...I'm Tamako Taisho..."

Nodding slowly as he finished picking her books up for her. Standing up and offering her his hand, she took it slowly and started to stand up straight, pushing the rest of her books into her bag, her eyes glancing up at him.

"Yeah, everyone knows you Ms. Taisho. Nice falling asleep in class today. I'm Kouga Nishi." he said with a smile.

"Oh...you're in my class? How come I've never seen you before?" she asked, tilting her head to one side.

He shrugged a little. "I'm not exactly your crowd, Ms. Taisho..." he said. Sure, he'd had a crush on her once upon a time...most boys did. But, she didn't even acknowledge his existence even though they'd been in the same classes most of their lives.

Giggling a bit, she blushed slowly, biting her bottom lip. "Please, my name is Tamako. I am not my mother yet." she said, looking at his face.

Nodding to her a little. "Alright, Tamako. I should be going...I've got to get home.."

She pouted slowly, shaking her head. "Do you really have to? I could walk with you...its pretty outside...I think a walk would be fun.." she said.

Eyeing her a little, Kouga blinked slowly. "You want to walk with me?"

"Yeah, why not?" she asked, smiling a little. "We are in the same class after all..."

Shrugging a little, still looking at her. "Well...you've never even acknowledged my existence before. I'm not exactly your crowd...and I don't live in the nice neighborhood you probably do..." he said. His family wasn't exactly rich like hers, they lived on the not so nice part of town. His mother had him enroll in the nicer schools throughout his life in order to get away from the neighborhood and bad influences.

"Oh...well um, I don't have to walk with you. I'm sorry. Sorry about running into you too..." she said, starting to take a few steps away from him, looking back at him and smiling. "See you around, Kouga." she said before starting to walk away from him.

Ginta, one of Kouga's friends, had witnessed the whole thing. Quickly moving up to Kouga, smacking his shoulder. "Idiot!" he said.

"Owww! I oughta kick your ass, Ginta!" Kouga said, growling and glaring at his friends lowly. "What was that for anyway?"

"You're an idiot, thats what. You've had a crush on that girl since grade school. And here she was, offering to walk with you, _talk_ to you. And you turn her down. Stupid." Ginta said.

"She just felt bad is all. Come on, a girl like that wouldn't like me."

"Pa-lease. You didn't see the way she was looking at you? She was into you for a while. You just had to take her up on her offer." he said.

Thinking about it, the realization hit him as he growled. "Shit..."

"Yeah. You passed up your once in a lifetime opportunity to get a piece of that."

At his statement, Kouga hit his shoulder hard. "Don't talk about her like that!"

"Owwww. Fine fine. Seesh. Lets just get home, 'kay?"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Walking out to the parking lot, Tamako let out a sigh, holding her bag with both hands in front of her. Stopping just at the parking lot when she heard her name.

"Hey Tamako!" the mans voice said, walking up to him.

She glanced at him slowly, smiling a little. "Hey Hiten."

"Need someone to walk ya home?" he asked, a smile crossing his lips. Moving one arm around her shoulder and bringing her up close to him. He'd spent a lot of time hitting on her relentlessly. He was just trying to get into her pants, she knew it. And she didn't like it.

"No, I'm fine Hiten. Thanks though." she said, looking forward.

Shaking his head, slowly he looked down at her. "Nonsense. I will not let you walk home on your own. You need a strong man to take you." he said, rubbing her shoulder as he held her close.

She shifted on her feet, gently starting to try and pull away from him. "I'm fine, seriously. I can take care of myself."

"But, I insist." he said, smiling and looking down at her. "Besides, it'll be nice to get to know each other a little more. And you still owe me that date."

"I don't 'owe' you anything." she said, looking away.

Hiten thought he was hot shit around school. He was cute, strong, athletic and popular. He thought he ruled the school. And who else would he want to be with but Tamako Taisho. A lot of other girls threw themselves at him, but not Tamako, which only made him want her more.

"Ohh yeah ya do, babe. A date. The most popular guy in school and the most popular girl in school. Of course you owe it to me, and to yourself, to date me." he said, looking down at her.

Letting out a huffed breath, blowing so her bangs blew up a little bit, rolling her eyes. "I've told you Hiten, I'm not interested. Please, I'm being nice here."

"And I've told you I do not take no for an answer. Come on babe, you want to be with me, I just know it. And I won't stop asking until you say yes."

Glaring up at him a little bit, pouting. "I'm trying to be nice. Keep at it and I won't be so nice. I said no. I don't want to go out with you. So let me go." she demanded, squirming to try and pull from his arms.

"Nope. I'm walking you home." he insisted.

But, he was stopped by another man standing in front of them. "Let the girl go, creep. I'm taking her home." Kouga's voice came. He'd come outside and had seen the altercation between the two. Shooting a smile to Tamako as he looked at her. "Hey, Tamako. Sorry I'm late."

Hiten growled slowly, glaring at the man standing there. "What in the hell? No. Go away, she's my girl."

"Actually...she's my girl. Isn't that right, babe?" Kouga asked.

A smile crossed Tamako's lips as she nodded quickly. "Yup! Totally right." she said. Pulling herself from Hitens arms and moving her own arms around Kouga's waist. "You kept me waiting, silly. I was worried."

"Yeah, I sorta bumped into a friend inside." Kouga said with a smile, looking down at her and then up to Hiten. "See? Now, move along before I have to beat your pretty boy face in for touching my girl. She was trying to be nice. I'm not so nice."

Hitens eyes looked from Kouga and then to Tamako. "This can't be true. He's a nobody! How could you want to be with him instead of me?"

Hugging Kouga gently, leaning into his side, she looked up at Hiten slowly and shaking her head. "He's not a nobody! And my wanting to be with him is none of your business. Last time I checked, you're not the boss of me. Goodbye, Hiten." she said. Gently moving back to take Kouga's hand, tugging on it a little as she started walking with him.

Glancing back at Hiten, Kouga waved a little with his free hand. "Bye, asshole." he said.

Walking together, once they were out of Hiten's view, Tamako giggled, moving to let his hand go and covering her mouth a little, glancing up at him. "That was great! Did you see the look on his face? Complete and utter shock." she said.

Laughing, he nodded slowly. "Yeah, it was great. Like the great Hiten Kamora was defeated." he said, grinning and glancing at her.

Walking forward with a smile on her face, slowly her eyes glanced to him. "Thanks for that. The guy is such a creep. Doesn't know when to take 'no' for an answer."

"It was my pleasure. I hate him anyway. Its good to see him be knocked down a few notches. I still coulda kicked his ass though."

A giggle passed her lips, nodding. "My tough hero." she said. As soon as she said it, she blushed, biting her bottom lip and glancing at him. "So um...were you really wanting to walk me home?" she asked.

Nodding slowly, he smiled. "Yeah, of course."

Smiling widely as she walked with him slowly along the street, chewing on her bottom lip slowly. "So...what kind of demon are you?" she asked. She could smell it on him, and she knew.

"Wolf. You?"

"Hanyou actually. Half dog demon, from my dads side. He's a hanyou too."

"Wow, the great Inuyasha Taisho, a dog hanyou...never woulda guessed." he said, smiling.

"Yeah. Most people don't." she said, glancing at his face slowly.

"Where do you live? You said it was a bad neighborhood?" she asked curiously.

Shrugging slowly, holding his bag against his side, stuffing his hands into his pockets so his bag was pinned between his arm and body. "Downtown. Its pretty run down. It sucks. Its so much better on this side of town."

"Oh..." she said, pouting a little. She knew her dad wouldn't be okay with her dating someone that lived in the worser parts of downtown.

At the thought, a blush crossed her cheeks. She hadn't even thought of dating before. And with her father so over protective, she really hadn't had a real date. She was sixteen years old, and never had a boyfriend before. Sure she had guys she liked, but never one she would risk bringing home to meet her father. She was his only daughter after all.

"Um...do you have any siblings or anything?" she asked curiously.

He shook his head. "Nope. Just me and my mom. My dads an asshole that has never been around."

"Oh..." she said with a pout. Great, another thing she'd brought up that was bad. "Well...your dads missing out. I have four older brothers. Its a pain in the ass sometimes when you're the only girl in a house full of guys." she said, glancing at him a little.

Chuckling slowly, he nodded. "Yeah I bet. So you're the only girl, huh?"

"Mmhm, thats right. The youngest too. It sucks."

"Oh come on, I bet its not all bad." he said, glancing at her.

"Mm...not all the time. Most of the time though, yup, it is all bad." she said with a giggle.

He laughed with her, shaking his head. "Just whats so bad about it, princess?" he teased.

Pouting at his tease, she playfully nudged his shoulder. "I am _not_ a princess."

"Thats what people call you."

"Yeah well, they're wrong. Nobody at school even _cares_ to know me enough to be able to call me that. All they care about is my daddy and how much money and power he has." she said, sighing and looking forward, closing her eyes halfway. "Sometimes...during lunch, all those people around me...I feel like I'm sitting there, screaming at the top of my lungs...and nobody even looks twice at me. I'm expected to put on this perfect persona and be someone so perfect that everyone has to adore. Its...tiring. My family doesn't make me feel that way, just school, classmates, guys like Hiten, guys who slobber all over me without even caring.."

Listening to her, he blinked slowly. He'd never thought she wasn't superficial, he thought she was just the princess that everyone assumed she would be. Blushing a little, he looked down. "I'm...sorry..."

Glancing at him, she slowly stopped walking, tilting her head to one side. "Why are you sorry?"

"Well...I just never thought of that." he said, stopping his pace and turning to look at her a little, blushing slowly. "If...if it helps...not everyone is going to just ignore you. I...I'll hear you screaming, I won't ignore it. N-not...not anymore..." he said, flashing her a slow smile.

A new smile spread across her own lips as she rushed up closer to him. Moving to hug his arm, looking up at his face. "Nobody ever thinks of it that way. And I...I don't know why I just told you all that. I couldn't stop myself." she said, biting her bottom lip. "So um...friends?" she asked.

When she asked that, his heart sank a little. He was hoping for more than that. But...friendship would be good. Nodding slowly, he smiled assuringly at her. "Friends."


	2. Partners

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 2: Partners

Kouga had walked Tamako home the afternoon before. They'd taken the long way as they talked. It had been interesting, their chatter. They talked about various things, finding out things about each other. They'd talked the whole way home, chatting about anything and everything. Things like what their favorites were in terms of color, food, music, movies, school subjects, sports. They found out they liked a lot of the same things, and he'd made her laugh several times.

She turned out not to be as stuck up as he'd thought she was. She was just misunderstood, and misheard. Nobody seemed to care about the actual things she had to say. But, he did. He cared that she felt so alone. Hearing that had nearly broke his heart, hearing that she felt so alone all of the time.

And she found out that he was not as bad of a guy as one would suspect of him. For the first time in a while, she felt like someone was actually paying attention to the words coming out of her mouth, listening to her, concerned about her. And...she loved that.

The next morning she'd been walking to school happily, humming softly to herself. She was happy, until her friends caught up with her. Almost letting out a sigh before she smiled to them, waving a little.

Their chit chat as they walked was so superficial. Boys, makeup, jewelry, clothes, shopping. It was all about various things one would expect the popular girls would talk about. And, she sort of longed for the type of conversation she'd had with Kouga the afternoon before.

"Hey, Tamako!" she heard. Glancing back, seeing Kouga walking up just behind them. They were nearly close to school, so of course he'd catch up with them by then. A smile spread across her lips as she moved one hand up to wave a little.

"Eww, what is _he_ doing talking to you, Tamako?" one of her girlfriends asked.

"Yeah. Doesn't he know you're _way_ out of his league?" another girl asked.

Tamako glanced at them. "Relax guys, come on." she said with a pout.

As Kouga approached them, he smiled a little, looking at Tamako. "Morning, Tamako. How are you today?" he asked.

She looked up at him, smiling and moving to answer, but one of her friends moved in-between them.

"Beat it. She doesn't want to talk to the likes of you."

"Mmhm, we've got better things to do. Come on Tamako." one of her friends said right after the other.

Feeling her friend move to take her arm and pull her away, she blinked and yanked her arm away. "No." she said.

Her declaration made her friends turn to look at her questioningly. Tamako just pouted to them. "Stop being mean. And stop talking for me. I am more than capable of speaking for myself."

"Alright, then _you_ tell him how out of his league you are." one of her friends said, rolling her eyes.

Tamako shook her head. "You know what? Guys why don't you go ahead? I'm going to walk to school with Kouga. At least _he_ doesn't try to speak for me. I'm old enough to make my own choices."

Her friends stood there, looking at her with mouths dropped. She just smiled a little, looking up at Kouga. "Come on, lets go." she said. Moving up to him, she took his hand and gently brought him with her to walk a little ahead of her friends. One eye glanced back at their shocked expressions, she couldn't help but grin a little. Moving more to hug Kouga's arm gently, smiling and looking up at him.

Walking with her, Kouga blushed as he felt her hugging his arm like that. Glancing down at her, smiling slowly. "Wow, you actually decided to talk to me. I thought for sure your friends would get you to ignore me."

Shrugging slowly as she walked with him, looking forward. "Nah. They can't tell me what to do. Last I checked I'm grown, and they're not my parents." she said with a smile.

He smiled a bit, gripping her hand a little. "Good. I'm...glad."

"What? You actually thought I'd just ignore you?" she asked curiously.

Shrugging slowly as he glanced at her. "Yeah, sorta. I mean, you never even acknowledged my existence before yesterday. I just assumed it'd go back to that. But...I couldn't just not say hi." he said, looking forward, the blush spreading across his cheeks a little.

Smiling to him as she walked, leaning up on her toes to kiss his cheek gently before she leaned back down. "I won't ignore you. Tell you the truth...nobody has ever actually listened to me like you did yesterday. Not except my parents. And they don't even really listen. I think my dad has selective hearing sometimes though."

His eyes widened when she kissed his cheek, but...he was determined to act cool. "All parents are like that." he said, smiling as he held onto her hand. "Good...I'm glad you won't ignore me. You know...I'll always listen to you..." he told her.

"Good." she said with a smile.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

That morning in classes had been entirely too distracting. She spent half of the day staring at Kouga instead of out of the window. Her mind was racing, wondering. She wondered if he liked her, how he liked her, if they were just friends, or more, or what. And she began wondering if he'd walk her home today or not. Her mind was in such a blur. She almost couldn't believe that this guy she'd just met effected her life so much in one day.

When it came time for their science lesson, she was actually excited that they'd be starting lab work today and needed to pick lab partners. Their normal classroom wouldn't do, and instead they got a science lab. Once they got there, they were told to pick partners. And she knew just whose partner she wanted to be. Kouga's. So, instead of her normal friends, she walked up to Kouga, looking up at him.

"Hey...you wanna be my partner?" she asked, smiling to him.

Kouga had been in the middle of talking to Ginta and Hakkaku about who would partner with whom when she came up to him. Hearing her question, the ideas of either of the other two guys being his partner was thrown out the window. Smiling happily to her and nodding. "Yeah, sure." he said.

Ginta and Hakkaku looked at him, their mouths dropping open a bit. They didn't know that he'd walked her home, and to school. So the question she asked just seemed to come out of left field.

She smiled to him. "Great!" she said, leaning against the desk a little.

"Hey, Tamako!" Hitens voice came, making her groan a little. Two classes had been combined for the lab, and Hitens class had been combined to hers.

Rolling her eyes, she glanced back at Hiten. "What is it?"

"You want to be my partner, babe?" Hiten asked with a grin, not even seeming to see Kouga.

A soft growl came from Kouga's lips. "Dude. Didn't I just tell you to leave her alone yesterday? She's my partner. Buzz off."

It was then that Hiten seemed to realize that Kouga existed. Glancing from Tamako to Kouga, he shook his head. "Oh, I won't give up. I don't give up on the things that I want."

"You should give up on her. Because its not happening, pal." Kouga growled back at him.

Tamako sighed. "Both of you stop. Hiten, I already have a partner, thanks. I think one of the girls would like to be your partner though." she suggested, motioning to them. Moving to take Kouga's hand, she gently pulled him to an empty desk, moving to sit up on one of the chairs behind it. These desks were a little higher than normal school desks, and also big enough for two people to sit there. They each had a small sink and an outlet to plug things in, along with drawers underneath filled with all the things they would need for class.

Kouga grinned to Hiten as Tamako pulled him away. Walking to the desk with her, he sat down next to her and looked over at her slowly. "I'm...glad you want to be my partner."

"Me too." she said, a smile crossing her lips as she leaned on her elbows against the desk, glancing up at his face. "Maybe we might get some work done and not just gossip about stupid shit."

He chuckled at her word usage, having not heard her curse before. "Wow, so, princess does know naughty words."

Rolling her eyes, she giggled. "Oh yeah. When Inuyasha Taisho is your father, you know a lot of naughty words." she told him with a smile.

He shrugged. "Never met the guy. I've seen his picture before though."

"He's a busy guy." she said, closing her eyes halfway, looking down at the desk.

Watching her reaction, he tilted his head to one side. "Doesn't spend a lot of time with you, huh?"

She shook her head, looking up at him. "Oh no, he does when he can. Its just sometimes I wish I had a normal father. My dad is...far from normal." she said, chuckling.

They both looked up, sitting up a little as the teacher started to talk, talking about the next few weeks and the things they were going to do. They were both excited, though they tried not to show it too much. Not about the schoolwork, but about the fact that they'd be spending a lot of time together in class and outside of class for their assignments.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

They'd been given a project they had to finish together. So, since Saturday was in a few days, she invited him to come over to her house and study for their class.

When Saturday came, Kouga was a little nervous about spending time in her house. He'd been walking her home every day, and had seen the outside of her house, but had never been inside.

But, he walked to the house that day like they'd planned, looking up at the huge walls. The house was beautiful, he couldn't deny that. His whole apartment building he lived in could probably fit inside the house. Maybe even two of them. Or, he might be exaggerating in that thought.

Taking in a breath, walking up to the door and reaching to ring the bell. The front door were two huge double doors with a stained glass window in each door and silver french looking door handles. The house was built more in western style, with a bit of tradition.

Standing and waiting for the door to open, when it finally did, a woman came to the door. The woman was a bit older with graying hair, wearing what looked like servants clothing. "Hello, may I help you?" the woman asked.

"I'm Kouga...I'm here to see Tamako." he told her.

The woman nodded. "Ah yes, the young miss is expecting you. Please, come in." she said, opening the door a little bit for him.

As he entered the house, he looked around. It was huge. The entryway was large and had a set of stairs off to one side. The inside of the house seemed a mixture of western and traditional Japanese style. Instead of having the western doors like the front, they were sliding Japanese doors fixed in western type of walling. It looked entirely too elegant, and he was almost afraid he would break something if he touched anything.

"Please, wait here in the living room and I will go get Ms. Tamako." the woman said, sliding open one of the doors and motioning him inside.

Walking into the living room, it was smaller than the foyer, but still elegant. There was a white low styled Japanese couch in front of a fireplace, a television hanging on the wall just above the fireplace. There was a coffee table sitting in-between the couch and fireplace, with plenty of room. Off to one side was also a low standing table with pillowed cushions on the floor around it to show it was a table to sit and eat at.

Looking around at everything, he walked over and sat down on the couch slowly, holding his bag with his books in one hand, resting it on the floor just in front of him. His eyes looked around, scanning the room. He couldn't believe she lived here. And he instantly got the thought that he could never give her anything like this. Why would she want to be with him the way he wanted to be with her? He wasn't rich like her father, or some of the other kids in school. He lived in a small two-bedroom apartment with just his mother.

_Great...she is way out of my league... _ he thought to himself, looking down at his bag.

It didn't take long for the doors to open again and Tamako to walk inside, smiling. "Hey Kouga! You're right on time." she said to him. Walking up to him, moving to sit on the couch next to him.

His eyes looked up at her with a small smile. She still looked as good outside of her uniform. She wore a pair of light brown shorts, showing off her long legs, and a grey t-shirt. Her long silver hair was up in a loose pony tail, and she wore no makeup. Not like she needed to. But, she did wear her concealment bracelet like always. He was curious to see what she looked like without the little golden bracelet around her wrist.

"Earth to Kouga." Tamako said, waving her hand a little in front of his face. He didn't realize he'd been staring until he saw her move.

"Oh...oh what?" he asked, chuckling a bit, blushing.

She grinned a little as she looked at him. "Juuust what were you thinking about, huh?"

He blushed deeper at her question, wondering if he should tell her the truth or not. "Uh, just thinking how beautiful you are..." he found himself saying, hoping she didn't mad.

And, she didn't. She smiled a little. "Aww, you're sweet." she said with a giggle.

"And...and wondering what you really look like. Without the magic that is. I mean, I wear one too." he said. Reaching in his t-shirt, he pulled out a necklace he wore around his neck underneath his clothes.

Slowly she bit her bottom lip, looking around. Standing up and moving to lock the door that led to the foyer, and then locked another set of double doors on the other side of the room. Moving back to sit beside him, looking at his face. "I'll show you if you show me." she offered.

He blushed a little, not having thought she'd actually consider showing him her real self. Nodding to her. "S-Sure..." he said. Reaching to slowly pull the necklace up and off his neck, reaching to sit it down on the coffee table.

Once the magic lifted, slowly his ears extended to their pointed natural self, his human nails extending to claws and his fangs slowly growing in. His eyes even changed. With the concealment, they were just normal human blue eyes. But without the magic, the blue extended to where they were just blue pools with no pupils in them. And then, his tail slowly grew and moved to wag a little bit as it laid on the couch. Glancing up at her once the change finished, he smiled slowly. It felt so much better without the magic. Like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Smiling as she watched him. She'd never seen a wolf transform before. She'd seen her brothers and her father, but never a wolf. Seeing his eyes, she gasped a little. They were so gorgeous. "Wow..."

Raising an eyebrow as he looked at her. "Y-your turn.." he told her.

Realizing what he said, she nodded. Reaching behind her to untie her hair from its pony tail, shaking her head and letting her silver locks fall over her shoulders before she unclasped her bracelet and took it off. Resting it on the coffee table next to his necklace, she looked up at Kouga as her own change took hold.

Her claws slowly grew, along with her fangs. Her eyes changed, a little, but not as much as Kouga's. The gold in them became brighter instead of a dull brownish gold. The biggest change that happened were her human ears. They slowly seemed to melt into her head and dog ears unfolded from the top of her head. When her ears came out, they twitched a little almost in relief of being let go.

Looking up at her, watching her change, he smiled slowly.

Watching his smile, she giggled a bit. "Is it what you expected?" she asked.

"Better." he told her with a smile. "What about me?"

"Ohh, definitely better. I love your eyes! They're so gorgeous." she told him. Blushing when she realized what she'd just said.

He grinned a bit, nodding. "Yours too." he told her.

Leaning back against the couch, she smiled and leaned her head back, glancing at him slowly. "I wish we could go to school like this. My dad tells me of a time where they didn't need those things to hide amongst the humans..."

"Yeah my mom told me stories too, about my grandfathers and all." he said, shrugging as he watched her. "I wish we could too. I like you...just the way you are. It sucks that you have to hide..."

Listening to him, she looked up at his face, biting her bottom lip. "I...I like you just the way you are too. We don't have to hide around here. My dad just doesn't like when we have company if I'm not wearing my bracelet. He thinks that they'll turn on me." she said, rolling her eyes. "Of course, he had enough experience with humans turning on him..."

"But I'm not a human."

"And you won't turn on me." Tamako said, looking at his face and smiling slowly. "My dad just thinks every human is like Kikyou. Its ridiculous. Except my mom anyway."

"Your moms a human?"

"Mmhm, a human miko. Kikyou was a human too. My dad hates talking about it. But, he fell in love with her five hundred years ago. She turned on him one day and pinned him to a tree for fifty years until my mom found him. And he grew up with humans picking on him the whole time. I think he likes that we can hide among them now." she sad, shuddering a bit.

Kouga nodded slowly. "Yeah well, not all humans can be trusted. Its better for them if they think demons are fairy tales."

"Yeah, it is." she said, looking up at him and smiling. "But I like not hiding."

"You don't ever have to hide around me..." he assured her, looking up at her.

Nodding to him slowly. "You don't have to hide around me, either." she said. Sitting up a bit and sliding off the couch to sit on the floor. "But, now, partner, we should get to work on science." she told him.

Chuckling a bit, he moved to grab his backpack and moved it out of the way. Sitting next to her and taking his books out. "Yes ma'am!" he said, which made her giggle.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: I just wanted to state that in this story, the background of Kagome and Inuyasha are different. They did defeat Naraku, but in this story he was not behind Kikyou turning on Inuyasha. And Kikyou may or may not be dead. We shall see :-p. And, Kagome is also not from the future. For this story's purposes, she was born in the feudal era.


	3. Ugh, Brothers!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 3: Ugh, Brothers!

Kouga spent Saturday's at Tamako's for a few hours every week, working on their project for class. But, they didn't only work on the project. She helped him in other areas of his schoolwork that he wasn't too good at, and they hung out too. It'd been two months since they started hanging out, and he was quickly becoming her best friend. She just loved being with him, he was so real and he let her be real, didn't make her hide who she was or her thoughts.

She found herself looking forward to their walks home and him coming over on Saturday. Though, she was still trying to talk him into taking her to his apartment, letting her come over and hang out while they did homework there. But, he didn't seem comfortable with the idea of her seeing where he lived. She almost thought it sounded like he was ashamed of it. She didn't have much experience outside of the rich part of town, but she knew the places where he lived were probably a lot smaller than hers.

And, she was right. He wasn't sure about taking her back to his apartment. He lived in a small two bedroom apartment with his mother, which the whole place could probably fit within one or two rooms of her house.

Another Saturday afternoon came, and he eagerly went to visit her. They were in her living room again, sitting on the floor, talking, their books sprawled out on the coffee table in front of them. They hadn't gotten too much work done so far, and she didn't mind at all.

Looking up at him a little with a smile. That afternoon they hadn't taken off their concealment charms. Though most Saturdays they did. And so far, it'd just been them in the house. Her family was always off doing something somewhere, so she made sure they had the house to themselves. The last thing she needed were her brothers annoying her, or her father, while Kouga was there. She hated being the only girl other than her mother in the house sometimes. It meant such a total lack of privacy sometimes.

"Did you see the look on Hitens face when I sat next to you instead of him at lunch yesterday?" she asked, giggling a little, looking up at Kouga.

He laughed, nodding. "Yeah. Dude looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head."

"He's such a jealous jerk." she said with a smile. "He gets so pissed about what he can't have. Its funny."

"Oh yeah it is. I love it. The great Hiten brought down to reality when a girl says 'no' to him. You think he's ever heard that word before?"

Tamako shook her head a little. "Nah, he hasn't. Every girl he wants he gets. I just find him dull and full of himself. He thinks he's this big badass and can get into any girls pants." she said, rolling her eyes and glancing up to Kouga. "He just can't take that he's only half the man you are." she told him, a blush creeping up to her cheeks. She'd flirted with him a few times, and sometimes he seemed clueless as to what was happening.

He blushed a little, glancing towards him. "Ya think?"

"I know." she said with a smile. Shifting to sit closer to him and leaning her chin to rest on his shoulder, looking at his face. "I've never had a conversation with Hiten. At least, not one that was two-sided. Theres more to you than just looks. And looks are the only thing Hiten has going for him."

"And money." Kouga added, glancing away a little. He liked her...a lot, a real, real lot. But, he couldn't give her the things her father could. He couldn't give her nice things or a big house, and he probably never would be able to. It made him feel guilty.

She shrugged a little. "Its not all about money, Kouga. How much you have does not make who you are. Though, people like Hiten seem to think so..." she said.

He nodded, his eyes still looking forward. "Yeah, but still...its a big thing."

"Mm..not really." she said, smiling. Leaning up and kissing his cheek softly, blushing deeper. His blush deepened as well when he felt her lips against his skin.

Turning his eyes to look at her, biting his bottom lip a little. "Oh...really? So you mean to tell me you'd be just as happy with a guy who is broke, as with a guy who has it all?"

Nodding to him, smiling. "Yes, I do. And I am."

"Wh-what do you mean?" he asked slowly, tilting his head to one side.

Looking down a little, biting her bottom lip and thinking before she glanced up to his face again. "I would be just as happy with a guy thats broke. Money doesn't matter to me. And...and I am happy." she said. Slowly moving her hand to take his, gripping it a little as she looked at his face. "I am happy. Here. With you. I...I don't care how much money you have or what side of town you live on. Can't you see that? Can't you see that I care about you?" she asked, blushing slowly.

Kouga listened to her, gulping a little when she took his hand. Holding onto her hand lightly, looking at her face. "R-Really? I...I um, I like you too, Tamako-chan." he told her.

A smile came over her lips when he said that, slowly she leaned up to him, closing her eyes halfway. Her lips were about to meet with Kouga's before the living room door slammed open, making her jump.

Sitting back, they both looked at the door as two boys came running in. They looked pretty identical, and only looked a few years older than Tamako.

One of the boys was chasing the other, growling. "Come the fuck back here!" the boy doing the chasing yelled.

"Not on your life, slowpoke!" the second yelled.

They looked identical, they could be twins. They both had long short silver hair, ones was only a little longer than the others. And one had brown eyes, the other had gold. Their faces had the same lines to show their resemblance, and they both looked like younger versions of their father, Inuyasha.

As they entered, the first boy stopped, causing the other to run right into his back. The chaser growled, shoving his brother. "The fuck'd you stop for!?" he asked.

The one being chased pointed to Tamako and Kouga. "Cause, Tamako brought a booooy home." he teased.

The chaser looked over at Tamako, a grin coming over his lips. "Oohhhh! Tamakoooo bringing boys homee!"

"Shut up!" Tamako yelled, blushing deeply as she looked at them. "Get the hell out of here, seriously! Gosh can't a girl study in private?"

"Why do ya need to be in private, huh?" the one being chased asked, grinning and walking over to the couch. The twins previous altercations had seemingly been forgotten. Leaning against the back of the couch, looking at Kouga. "Hey. I'm InuTaisho."

"And I'm Taro." the second boy added, leaning against the back of the couch by his brother.

Kouga had watched the whole thing, blinking a little. "Uh...hi. I'm...I'm Kouga." he said. He considered himself a big guy...but these guys were two big guys. And they looked pretty strong.

Each boy wore a pair of jeans, with no shoes, and InuTaisho had on a red t-shirt while Taro had on a blue shirt. But it was clear that they were strong and had plenty of muscles underneath those shirts.

Tamako growled, glaring up at her brothers. "Go away, kami. I swear. Why don't you chase each other outside?" she asked. She hated being surrounded by boys. Only the twins lived with them now as the other two boys were old enough to live outside the mansion.

Yori grinned, looking at his sister. "Ohh lil' sis, you bring a boy home and dads not here, we can't just leave you alone. What would dad say?"

His twin grinned a little and Taro looked at their sister. "Yeah, sis. Dad would flip his shit. You've never brought a boy home."

Growling at her brothers, moving to stand up and shoving Yori's shoulders to make him stand up. "I'm old enough to take care of myself! Gosh. And dad would flip his shit, yeah. What daddy doesn't know won't hurt me. I swear you two are so embarrassing."

Yori chuckled a little. "Mmhm, dad will find out, princess."

"Not if you don't tell him. Come on I do not feel like hearing him. I'm not a child anymore. And you two just...piss me off." she said with a pout.

"Mmm, nonesense," Taro started, looking at Kouga. "You, Kouga was it? Why don't you stay for dinner and meet our dad?"

Kouga blinked at the question and then looked up at Tamako, as if asking what she thought.

Tamako shook her head. "No. Gods, the two of you are too much. I'll talk to dad, but later." she said. Moving to take Kouga's hand and gently tugging on it for him to stand up. Once he stood up with her, she smiled. "Come on, lets go somewhere else. Where its _less_ crowded." she said, shooting her brothers a glare.

"How do you know we won't follow you?" Yori asked.

"Cause, I'll beat the shit outta you. And how will you look? Getting your ass kicked by a girl? And your little sister to boot." she answered.

Taro chuckled. "Well, you might be able to kick 'Yori's ass over there. But not MINE." he declared.

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet?" she asked with a growl.

Taro looked at his sister, growling right back at her. "Yeah, princess. I do wanna bet."

"Whatcha wanna loose?" she asked.

"Hmm...a weeks allowance?" he asked.

His brother Yori only chuckled. "You know if you win and she whines to dad, she'll get her allowance instead of you. She's daddy's princess."

"I will not whine to dad! I'm not a baby. Shut up Yori. This is none of your business." Tamako told him, glaring back at Taro. "You're on!" she said.

Quickly she climbed up over the couch and tackled her brother to the ground, knocking him back and moving to try and pin him. She'd been wearing a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt, so it was easy to move in. And her long hair was up in a pony tail, so it stayed out of her face.

Kouga blinked as he watched them, tilting his head to one side.

But, Yori just laughed. Jumping over the couch and sitting on it, looking up at Kouga. "Ohh give it a few minutes. They fight all the time. Well, I fight with her too...but hey, its just the way we roll." he said.

Moving to sit next to him, Kouga chuckled. "Really? Never thought a girl would be into fighting."

"Yeah, its sort of a family thing. My dads always taught us to defend ourselves. We get restless 'round here too." Yori answered, glancing back at his brother and sister, laughing. "Hey Taro! Tamako might just kick your ass! Seesh gunna be beat by a _giiiirl_?" he asked.

Kouga laughed a bit. "Tamako mentioned she had four brothers...where are the other two?"

"Ohh, Aki and Kenji. They don't live here anymore. Aki runs the branch of Taisho Industries in Osaka, and Kenji does the same in Sapporo." Yori answered.

"Are they twins too?" Kouga asked curiously.

Yori shook his head. "Nope. Just Taro and me are the twins. Well...Tamako was a twin..."

"Was?" Kouga asked, looking at him.

Looking down, Yori nodded slowly. "Yeah. Reiko. She was killed when they were five. A car hit her when they were out with mom. Reiko and Tamako were playing around while shopping with mom...and Reiko tripped and fell into the street and got ran over." he explained, glancing at Kouga slowly. "Might not wanna bring it up to Tamako though. She feels guilty about it. Always has."

Listening to him, that was one detail Tamako hadn't told him. And, he could see why. He wouldn't want to talk about it either. "Oh.." he said. It was all he could say. Maybe Tamko would talk to him one day about it, maybe not. But, that was up to her.

"Mmhm, yup. So, Tamako over there is dads princess. He's so over protective of her, its crazy. More than us boys. I also think thats partially because she's the only girl. We have other siblings..its just us five who grew up together. Our other siblings were born and moved out way before we were born." he said. He could smell the demon on Kouga, so he knew Kouga most likely knew they were demons, too.

Meanwhile, Tamako and Taro hadn't been listening to the conversation at all. Tamako had succeeded in pinning Taro, a grin coming across her face. "Told ya so! I wiiin!" she said. Pushing him down and moving to stand up, walking over to the couch and moving to sit on the back of it, glancing back at Kouga. "Come on, lets go. These guys are such pains in the asses."

Taro growled as he sat up, glaring at his sister. "This is not over, Tamako-chan."

Yori looked up, laughing hard. "You. Let. Her. Kick. Your. Ass!" he said, laughing harder with each word, and between each word. Earning him a glare from his brother.

Tamako rolled her eyes, moving around the couch and grabbing her books, looking at Kouga. "Come on, lets go. We can study in my room." she said without realizing it. Shooting a glare to her brothers. "And _you_ two stay here. Or else I'll tell mom it was you who broke her favorite vase in the upstairs hall by their room." she threatened.

Kouga blushed and nodded, picking up his books and moving to follow her out of the room. He'd never been in her bedroom before, and he couldn't help but be a little nervous at the idea of being in a girls bedroom. He'd never even been invited into a girls bedroom before. And, in this house he hadn't been too far in, just in a few rooms, and never up the stairs.

Walking up the stairs with her books, Kouga trailing just behind her. She led him up the stairs and down a long hallway, making a turn before coming up to a set of double white doors with gold inlay. Opening one of the doors, she walked in and held the door open for Kouga. Once he walked in, she closed the door behind him and locked it. Moving to put her books down on a small coffee table that was in her room.

The sight he was greeted with shocked him. She had a huge western style bed that had a canopy and pink sheets, the canopy fabric matching the sheets. The walls were painted in a pale pink color, mostly the color seemed like white more than pink, and then the trim was painted white. The room itself was huge, with a dresser, a door that led to a walk in closet, and then a coffee table with pillows around it as seats. She also had a desk with a laptop that was on it, closed. Just next to her desk was a vanity that was a dark wood that had a few bottles of perfume sitting on top of it, jewelry and makeup hidden within the drawers.

"Wow...so...girly." he said.

She chuckled a little, looking at him. "Well yeah, I _am_ a girl you know." she said. Moving to lean against the foot board of her bed, looking up at him.

He smiled, nodding and looking at her. "Oh, trust me, I know." he said. Slowly sitting his books down just by hers, glancing towards her a little.

"I'd hope so." she said with a giggle. Pushing to stand up straight and stepping towards him. "So...should we get back to studying?" she asked.

Nodding just slowly as he watched her. "Sorta..." he said, smiling a little. "We were interrupted somewhere though..." he said.

"Oh?" she asked, blinking a bit.

He moved closer to her, moving one hand to rest on the back of her neck, the other resting on her side. Bringing her up close to him, making her gasp and blush before he leaned down slowly. Brushing his nose up against hers a little as she closed her eyes halfway. Leaning the rest of the way down and gently kissing her, letting his eyes closed.

Her eyes closed along with his, letting out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Leaning up slowly to kiss him back, tilting her head to one side just slowly. It was just a soft kiss, but it felt so amazing.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Aanndd thats where I'll end it! :-). I'm a little mean, yup.


	4. Studying

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 4: "Studying"

That kiss had sparked something in their friendship. They weren't just...friends anymore. They were becoming what they'd pretended to be to Hiten that first day they'd started hanging out. He found her holding his hand as they walked down the hall, sitting with him at lunch instead of her friends, choosing to hang out with him instead.

It was all so new, and great. He loved every second that her hand was clasped within his, every time she choose him over her friends.

Her friends didn't seem to like him, at all. Whenever he wasn't around they always tried to talk some sense into her, telling her that he wasn't a good guy, he was a bad boy, and it was just a phase and she should go out with Hiten. Half the time she was trying not to get angry. She'd gotten really close to the wolf. He was, after all, her boyfriend. Well, in her mind he was, they hadn't really said anything out loud about it. But to her he was her boyfriend.

About a week after their first kiss, he was walking her home on that friday and she glanced at him. "You should come in." she suggested.

He looked at her, unable to hide the curiosity mixed with fear. He'd never gone over while her father was home...surely he'd be home on a friday night? "Um...are you sure?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, my dad has a meeting across town, he won't be back for a few hours." she told him with a smile.

Nodding to her, he walked up to the house with her, holding each others hand. Walking to the front door, she opened it, sliding her shoes off in the entrance and walking towards the staircase.

A blush crept over his cheeks as they made their way to the staircase first, but he followed her. Following her up the stairs and into her bedroom. Opening the door, they walked in and she closed the door behind him. Moving to kneel down at her table and putting her bag down. "Come on, we have that paper proposal due on Monday. Its going to take forever." she said.

"Yeah it is." he said, shaking his head. Moving to sit next to her and putting his bag down, getting his notebook out and pen, putting them on the table and glancing at her.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

She wasn't sure how it happened, but their studying didn't last too long. It never did, but at least usually they sat there, half doing homework, half talking.

Right then, they weren't even at the table. Somehow, they ended up laying on her bed. She laid on her back while he was on his side next to her. Their lips met feverishly as she leaned her body up against his, causing him to groan against her lips.

His fingers moved along her side, gripping her shirt a little bit. Leaning back from the kiss, he leaned to place kisses along her jawline to her human ear, nipping at it slowly with his human teeth. A growl came from his throat, hating that he didn't have his fangs right then.

A moan came from her lips, biting her bottom lip, her fingers finding his arm and gripping him a little bit. She'd never made out with a guy before, but this just felt...wonderful. It was so wrong, yet so right.

Gently she shifted, her leg slowly moving to bring his in-between hers. Her thigh shifted up, unconsciously pressing her thigh up against him, causing a groan to come from the boys lips into her ear.

"Tamakoo.." he let out in a soft growl to her. He'd never been with a girl before, and he wasn't even sure how far she'd want to go. He didn't want to force her into anything she didn't want to do.

Her breathing was deeper as she moved her fingers along his arm, gently moving to nudge his hand. Nudging his hand down until she nudged it up inside the hem of her shirt a little. A gasp came from her lips as she felt his fingers on the bare skin of her side. Her fingers urged his hand up before she moved them back down his arm, letting him take over.

It shocked him, yeah, but his fingers trailed up her side slowly, stopping when he met her bra and then slipping back down again slowly. Her skin felt so silky underneath his fingertips, and it felt so good. He leaned up close to her, moaning when it made her thigh press up against him a little more. He was still a teenage boy, and he got quickly excited against her thigh, making him blush a little.

Feeling him against her thigh, she bit her bottom lip. She'd never actually felt a man against her. She had a ton of brothers, and she'd seen a man before, accidentally. But, she never really saw one.

Tilting her head back, taking in a few deep breaths. Her head only moved when his lips claimed hers again in a heated kiss, making her groan against him. Kissing him, tilting her head to one side as she arched her body up close to his.

"More." she moaned against his lips. The feel of his fingers moving up and down her side was driving her crazy, touching her but not really touching her at the same time.

Hearing her words, his fingers moved up and cupped one of her breasts overtop of her bra, squeezing it experimentally. He'd never touched a woman before, but the noises she made underneath his touch confirmed that he was at least doing it right.

He claimed her lips again, shifting his movement so he was half on top of her, his hand up her shirt, rubbing her breast slowly. His other arm rested against the bed, his forearm resting against the mattress to hold him up so he wouldn't crush her with his weight.

Moving her arms around his neck when he moved on top of her, pressing close to him, arching her hips up a little to press her core against his leg, making her gasp out a little.

A whine came from her lips when he sat up, opening her eyes halfway and looking up at him. "K-Kouga..." she said slowly. Her fingers slid down over his shoulders and down his chest as he sat up. Slipping her fingers along the rim of his shirt, starting to slide it up a little.

And he helped her. Unbuttoning his white school shirt and pulling it off, tossing it off to one side. Her eyes looked up at his chest, taking in the muscles of his chest. He was...so beautiful. Slowly her fingers moved up to run along his stomach and abs. Moving to sit up, she kissed the middle of his chest, closing her eyes halfway. Placing soft kisses along the muscles of his chest, feeling them move underneath her fingers.

A groan came from his lips as he moved his hands onto her shoulders, pushing her back onto the bed with a light and playful growl. Leaning down and kissing her slowly, brushing his nose against hers. "How...how far do you want to take this? I want you, Tamako...kami help me I do. I want everything about you. I...I...I love you. I...don't want another man to have you, ever. It infuriates me when Hiten thinks he can come and hit on _my_ woman. But...but you're not even mine. I need to know. Now." he told her.

Kissing him back, groaning a little as he growled at her like that. She loved how forceful he was, she loved hearing the growl in his throat, his husky lust filled tone. When he leaned back, she opened her eyes halfway, looking up at him. Running her fingers along his shoulders and down his arms as she listened. A smile formed on her lips, leaning up and kissing his bottom lip gently once he'd finished.

"I love you too. I don't want anyone else." she said with a smile. Her fingers ran along his shoulders and up to the back of his neck, looking up at him. "I love you, I do. But as far as this...I'm not sure. Its all so new. I like it though. I just don't want to go all the way and mate just yet." she said, slipping her fingers back down and along his arms slowly.

He smiled when he heard her words, nodding and kissing her slowly. "Good. Because I don't know if I can _let_ anyone else have you." he said, brushing his nose against hers as he leaned close to her. She felt so good still, being pressed up close to her made him feel good, too. Leaning to kiss her chin gently. "And...we don't have to do that. So long as I can keep kissing you."

Giggling a little and nodding. "Yeah, you can keep kissing me." she said, looking at him slowly. "I...I want to be your woman. Be your girlfriend. We already act like it in school for the most part. I want to be with you. More than anything..." she said.

Looking up at her face, hearing her voice and nodding to her. "I want that too." he said, smiling. "So its settled. Your mine. All mine. Only mine." he said.

"Only yours." she said. Leaning up and claiming a kiss from him. Her hands moved up to rest on either side of his neck as she leaned close to him.

At her words, he grinned. Leaning down and kissing her again, pressing up close to her, a small groan escaping his lips. Tilting his head to one side as he held himself against her, moving his fingers along one of her sides slowly. It felt so good. She was his now, all his, and would be nobody else's.

Their kisses were passionate and meaningful. His lips lingered over hers, his hands explored her overtop of her clothing. Her own fingers ran along Kouga's bare shoulders and arms. She could clearly feel his arousal pressed against her upper thigh as he pressed against her.

The knock to her bedroom door startled both of them, and their kisses and hands all stopped. Both of them snapped their faces to look at the door of her bedroom. They'd been so into what they were doing, so into kissing and touching each other, exploring each other, to notice someone coming to her door.

Taking in a breath and clearing her throat to find her voice. "Who is it?" she called out.

"Its dad. I'm home early and wanted to take you out to dinner, princess. Moms still at the hospital and the boys are gods know where. So it'll just be you and me tonight. Anywhere you want to go." Inuyasha's voice came from behind the door.

Inuyasha Taisho was a powerful man, and everyone thought he was human. He wore his concealment item as well as his children, showing his human features. His long silver hair fell over his shoulders, his ears were normal human ones, and he had no claws or fangs right then. His golden eyes looked at his daughters door as he leaned against the doorframe. He'd worn a suit, but since he got out of his meeting he'd taken his tie and jacket off. So, he wore a pair of suit pants, black shoes, and a white button up shirt that was tucked into his pants. The top few buttons were undone since he didn't need a tie anymore, and the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to just above his elbows. He was a handsome man, all girls always thought so. But he only had eyes for one woman, his mate Kagome. They were both five hundred years old, but only looked in their late twenties, early thirties. And while it was not in demon custom, his wife had been human, and still was. But, mated to him, a half demon, made her lifespan extend to match his. But, he'd married Kagome in the human custom, many times in fact. He'd always given her as much as he could, and every hundred or so years they would renew their vows. So, he wore a golden wedding band on his ring finger.

Hearing her fathers voice made her panic, looking up at Kouga. Her father would absolutely kill him. Gulping a little, she thought it wise to answer. "I'll...I'll be right there, daddy! Just...just wait for me downstairs, okay?" she asked.

"Are you okay?" he asked curiously, moving to rest one hand on the door handle, but not opening it yet.

"Y-yeah...yeah daddy I just...um...I just fell asleep accidentally when I got home is all. I'm fine. I'll be right down, let me freshen up and change out of my uniform." she said, shifting a little underneath Kouga.

Feeling her shift, Kouga grit his teeth. When she shifted she'd ground her thigh up against him. Moving to hide his face on her shoulder, trying hard not to make a noise at all.

Inuyasha nodded. "Alright then. Hurry up, I'm starving. I'll wait for you in the foyer." he said. Letting go of the door handle and walking down the hallway, starting to walk down the stairs.

Tamako stayed silent for a while, waiting until she knew her father was far enough away. Letting out a breath she'd been holding and laying back on the bed, looking up at Kouga. "Daddy will kill you if he catches you in here..." she whispered to him.

Looking down at her, Kouga smiled and leaned to kiss her. "I want to meet your father, but not like this." he said. Rolling off of her, laying against his back on the bed, taking in a breath as he tried to calm down.

Smiling to him and nodding as she sat up. "Same here. But, you have to get out of here. Look, I'll go down to meet him, wait twenty minutes before you go on downstairs and sneak out." she said. Leaning and kissing him gently before she moved to stand up. "I'm just glad he didn't smell you. Gosh. Dad would be furious." she said.

Reaching down, she pulled her school top up and off, dropping it off to one side, showing off the purple lace bra that she wore underneath.

The action caused Kouga to sit up, gulping a little as he watched her, his eyes stuck to her bra. "W-What...what're you doing?" he asked

Glancing to him with a smile. "Getting dressed, my dear. This is my room after all." she said. Unzipping her skirt and letting it fall down to the floor so she stood in her bra and panties. Walking to her dresser, she took out a pair of shorts. Pulling them on and doing them up.

Before she could get anything else on, Kouga was behind her, his arms moving around her waist and resting on her hips. Pulling her back into him, his excitement pressing into her a little. Leaning down and kissing the back of her ear. "Kami...the things you do to me, Tamako-chan..." he said. Slipping his fingers up to run along her stomach slowly.

Smiling, glancing back at him slowly. "Come on, quit it. You'll get to touch more later. I promise. But for now, my daddy awaits. And believe me when I say he will come back up here if I don't hurry." she told him.

He made a soft whining noise as he moved to let go of her. "Fine."

She shook her head, walking to her closet and opening the doors, walking inside and picking out a shirt to pull on. Walking out of her closet, but leaving the door open, she moved to pull her hair into a loose pony tail, glancing at him. "Now remember, twenty minutes." she told him. Smiling as she walked to kiss him slowly, leaning back. Taking a small bottle of perfume and putting it on, hoping to mask Kouga's scent on her before she walked out.

Walking down the hall and down the steps, she smiled as she saw her father. "Hiya daddy. You're home early."

Inuyasha had been waiting, leaning against the wall at the base of the steps, looking down at his phone. Sliding the phone into his pocket before looking at his daughter with a smile. "Hey there, princess. Yeah I got out of my meeting early and wanted to take my favorite girl out to dinner."

"Aww, thats so sweet daddy. Come on, lets go." she said. Walking to the door, she slid into her shoes and walked out with her father, hoping Kouga got out alright.

And, he did. He'd waited just the right amount of time and snuck out of the front door. But he didn't realize he left his school bag on the floor by the table. he'd barely remembered to take his own shirt.


End file.
